Random Chat
by hieithedark01
Summary: Multi world xover; Sonic, Haruhi S (TMOHS), Haruhi F (OHSHC), Hiei (YYH), Blossom (PPGZ), Minoru (Chobits), Mori (OHSHC) and more all in a chatroom what will happen? Read and find out!
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hieithedark01, Blossom Z, KL True Blue, XDresser Host, I WANT ALIEN VESPERS AND ANDROIDS (IWAVADA), M has log on

Hieithedark01: WTF WHO R U ALL

KL True Blue: WHO THE HELL R U rude

Hieithedark01: SHUT UP U STUPID BLUE RAT!

IWAVANDA: SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!

KL true blue: (scared) alright scary lady

Hieithedark01: WIMP Fine who r u anyway woman?

IWAVANDA: I'm Haruhi Suzumiya and u r?

XDresser Host: That's weird my name is Haruhi 2 (my name is Haruhi Fujioka)

IWAVANDA: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR Ur so cute

Hieithedark01: (…) I'm Hiei

M: I'm M

Blossom Z: Wat type of name is that? I'm Blossom by the way (HIEI HOW COULD U 4GET I'M HERE U R DEAD)

Hieithedark01: sorry blossom

Blossom Z: No need 2 force urself Hiei

KL true blue: how did win the argument?

Blossom Z: He didn't he was trying 2 save his ass (which is not working hiei :D)

IWAVANDA: Good luck hie- sorry wrong person Good luck blossom

Hieithedark01: … want about X dresser host is a girl

XDresser host: What do u mean? I'm a guy hence why I'm in a HOST club

Hieithedark01: Oh come on I can see through it ur lies have a jagan eye which SEES THROUGH LIES

Blossom Z: Yh.. I think Hiei is always right (I think)

Hieithedark01: Thanx 4 the vote of confidence Blossom (sarcasm) Anyway Haruhi (X dresser host) can u come into private chat 4 a sec

XDresser host: Um yh sure leaving going to private chat

Hieithedark01: Leaving going to private chat

 **In private chat**

 **Hieithedark01: so r u goin 2 admit it xdresser**

 **XDresser host: I'm a guy u wierdo**

 **Hieithedark01: y r u xdresser anyway**

 **XDresser host: I'm a fuckin guy seriously u r freakin me out**

 **Hieithedark01: WHY ARE YOU DRESSING UP LIKE A GUY get it?**

 **XDresser host: fine look 1 I have a huge debt to pay off at school and I have 2 get 1000 requests then they'll 4get bout the debt ok just don't say anything I might as well keep up some practice got it**

 **Hieithedark01: ok I promise I just don't like people lying 2 me k got it**

 **XDresser host: yh you can be so cool sometimes hiei (smiles)**

 **Hieithedark01: (blushes) um ok let's get back Hieithedark01 is leaving private chat**

 **XDresser host: ok X dresser host is leaving private chat**

Back on Normal chat

KL true blue: I have no idea wat that guys problem is does he need glasses I am FREAKIN HEDGEHOG only eggman calls me a rat

Hieithedark01: I DON'T NEED GLASSES U RAT! U HEAR THA RAT!

Blossom Z: Hiei calm down

Hieithedark01: ok blossom

Blossom Z: thanx Hiei

M: It seems I haves I have 2 go have a perscom problem bye m has log off the chatroom

IWAVANDA: … weird anyway how did u an hiei meet blossom

Blossom Z: oh it was-

Hieithedark01: blossom shut up

KL true blue: it got him flustered tell

Blossom Z: well we met in the park and he was-

Hieithedark01: SHUT UP

Blossom Z: oh fine

IWAVANDA: Well I gtg bye guys has log off the chatroom

XDresser host: Yh same, got to make sure Tamaki doesn't grow mushrooms in the clubroom again has log off the chatroom

Hieithedark01: … growing mushrooms?

Blossom Z: well want 2 go out hiei

Hieithedark01: yh pick u up at 7?

Blossom Z: yh well see u loves ya! ^_^ has log off the chatroom

Hieithedark01: love u 2 Blossom has log off the chatroom

KL true blue: Oh interesting, a secret love I must tell the others… has log off the chatroom


	2. episode 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hieithedark01, Blossom Z, KL True Blue, XDresser Host, I WANT ALIEN VESPERS AND ANDROIDS (IWAVADA), M, strongtall and silent has log on

XDresser Host: Hey Moir wat up

Strongtall and silent: Nods nm

Hieithedark01, Blossom Z, KL True Blue, IWAVADA, M: who the hell r u?

XDresser Host: He's Mori 1 of the host clubhosts

Hieithedark01: (look at sonic) y u so smug blue rat?

KL True Blue: know ur little secret

Hieithedark01: *thinking what does he mean?*

KL True Blue: guess wat everybody Hiei is going out with Blossom

Blossom Z: uck

Hieithedark01: blue rat …

KL True Blue: yes

Hieithedark01: where are you?

KL True Blue: at a house of course green hill zone 22, y?

Hieithedark01: goodbye TTYL

Blossom Z: idiot u should not have do that

KL True Blue: y ohwnfgdjiofdjofnjsdifncusdnfjklhnsduiohfubsdbgiu8795890

Hieithedark01: he's not dead only injured

Blossom Z: … lucky wat stopped u?

Hieithedark01: annoying girl

XDresser Host, IWAVADA, M, strongtall and silent: y would u kill him?

Hieithedark01: because most people who piss me off like that don't normally make it

Blossom Z: don't get on his badside

XDresser Host, IWAVADA, M, strongtall and silent: curls up in fear

strongtall and silent: … Hiei can I talk 2 u?

Hieithedark01: sure…

 **Private chat**

 **Strongtall and silent: do u know his secret?**

 **Hieithedark01: yh, he is a girl y u ask?**

 **Strongtall and silent: do u know who she likes?**

 **Hieithedark01: no I don't y u ask?**

 **Strongtall and silent: no reason**

 **Hieithedark01: don't lie 2 me y like her don't u?**

 **Strongtall and silent: yh…**

 **Hieithedark01: tell her man**

 **Strongtall and silent: I just can't tell her**

 **Hieithedark01: oh come on just fucking tell her u know what, I'm going to invite her in 3 2 1**

 **Strongtall and silent: wait no!**

 **Hieithedark01: 2 late she's here**

 **XDresser Host: what do u wants Hiei?**

 **Hieithedark01: I don't want u Moir dose bye** **Hieithedark01 is leaving private chat**

 **Strongtall and silent: … I h8 him**

 **XDresser Host: same, wat do u want anyway?**

 **Strongtall and silent: … um I … um I, I'm in love with you!**

 **XDresser Host: 0_ 0** **I love you too**

 **Strongtall and silent and XDresser Host is leaving private chat**

Normal chat

M: What was that about?

IWAVADA: tell us, tell us, tell us NOW!

XDresser Host: school stuff

Hieithedark01: * thinking they got together*

Strongtall and silent and XDresser Host has log off

M, IWAVADA, and Blossom Z: y did they log out at the same time?

Silence

M log off

IWAVADA: how did you get together Hiei, blossom?

Blossom Z: tell u next time

IWAVADA: *pout* ok bye IWAVADA log off

Hieithedark01: how r things lately?

Blossom Z: ok saving the town u know the usual

Hieithedark01: how's ur X?

Blossom Z: annoying

Hieithedark01: right want 2 go out 2night

Blossom Z: yh see u soon Blossom Z log off

Hieithedark01 log off


	3. episode 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hieithedark01, Blossom Z, KL True Blue, XDresser Host, I WANT ALIEN VESPERS AND ANDROIDS (IWAVADA), M, strongtall and silent, brick Z has log on

Hieithedark01: Brick wat r u doing?

Brick Z: here 2 get my girlfriend

Blossom Z: Brick I with Hiei now

Brick Z: I want u back

Blossom Z: not after wat u did

Hieithedark01: get out be4 I kill u

Brick Z: not

KL True Blue, XDresser Host, (IWAVADA), M, strongtall and silent: wat going on here?

Hieithedark01: ok I explain it started 5 yrs ago

Flashback

Hieithedark01: I was at the park on my day off I sat down then I see her look angry because her friends were trying to get her with Brick unfortunately they succeed

Blossom Z: who r u?

Hieithedark01: I'm Hiei

Blossom Z: wat r u doing here?

Hieithedark01: it is my day off

Blossom Z: oh ok

Hieithedark01: so ur friends r being horrible

Blossom Z: yes how did u know?

Hieithedark01: I seen it be4

Blossom Z: ok

Hieithedark01: want 2 go for a coffee

Blossom Z: ok

Entre the coffee shop

Blossom Z: I have not seen u around here be4

Hieithedark01: well I am only here on business

Blossom Z: what kind of business may I ask?

Hieithedark01: u don't want to know

Blossom Z: well I am a good listener who am I going to tell

Hieithedark01: (think she has a point she doesn't know any of my enemy so I decided to hell her) It would put u in danger, r you sure u want 2 know?

Blossom Z: yes

Hieithedark01: ok fine (I lens in close so he can whisper) as my day job I keep world safe but that doesn't pay so in my spare time I'm an assassin

Blossom Z: look shocked she takes a step back from the table, she wasn't expecting that

Hieithedark01: clam down clam down I am a good guy (grin)

Blossom Z: u r joking

Hieithedark01: on I might kill people but I don't lie

Blossom Z: y do u kill people?

Hieithedark01: well partly for money partly they deserve it they're evil people

Blossom Z: so u only kill bad people what do these people do 2 make u know they r evil

Hieithedark01: well they r murders, take from poor people and well they're just evil

Blossom Z: do u enjoy… killing

Hieithedark01: no but it's a living and I am the best at it

Blossom Z: why don't you just get another job?

Hieithedark01: it's all I'm good at

Blossom Z: how do know if you're never tried anything else?

Hieithedark01: I have tried other jobs but they end miserable

Blossom Z: maybe I can help u

Hieithedark01: "smiles" yh ok

Blossom boyfriend entre coffee shop and Blossom and Hiei smiling at each other

Brick Z: Blossom what are you doing with this guy?

Blossom Z: Brick this is Hiei

Hieithedark01: hi

Brick Z: yh who r you?

Hieithedark01: Hiei

Brick Z: getting annoyed

Blossom Z: (thinks this is very funny Brick is so easy to wind up)

Hiei enjoying himself this has really cheered he up he could take Brick out easy but he better be careful because he doesn't want to upset Blossom.

Hiei decided to be really nice this will make him look good to Blossom but also really wind up Brick.

Hiei continues to smile nicely although this is working Brick isn't stupid he believes Hiei would kill him.

Hiei is enjoying this but think what to do to make Brick lose his temper

They both look at Blossom she is smiling at both she thinks 2 man fighting over me hehe this could be a way to get rid of Brick

Blossom Z: "leans over to Hiei" I have decided I can help u but we have 2 go now quick

Hiei looks confused but stands up to leave with Blossom

Blossom Z: we've g2g now Brick see you later

Brick Z: hang on what?

But Hiei and Blossom run out of the coffee shop

Brick is mad he runs after them but they are gone

Hiei and blossom are hiding they can see Brick and hear him Blossom laughs

Blossom Z: that what close thought I would be stuck with him

Hieithedark01: if u doesn't want 2 go out with him u will have to find a 2 get rid of him

Blossom Z: how all my plans have failed?

Hieithedark01: u could always go out with me

Hiei and Blossom has kiss just as finds them

Brick looks like he is about to explode he forgets Hiei could kill him and grabs Hiei from behind

A fight breaks out and goes on for 20 minutes. But Hiei wins his prize Blossom and then they walk off into the sunset

With brick laying on the ground crying out Blossom I love you but all Brick can hear is Hiei and Blossom laughing

End flashback

KL True Blue, XDresser Host, (IWAVADA), M, strongtall and silent: O_O

Hieithedark01: so now u know

KL True Blue, XDresser Host, (IWAVADA), M, strongtall and silent: y didn't tell us be4?

Blossom Z: makes no difference now

Brick Z: as I was saying I want my girlfriend back

Hieithedark01: "laughs" not a chance mate!

Brick Z: let's hear what Blossom has 2 say

Blossom Z: stuff u Brick I am staying with Hiei

Hieithedark01: told u

Brick Z: ok prove it

Hieithedark01: ok brb

Brick Z: someone's at the door be right back

Brick open the door to see Hiei will is sword and beat the shit out of him

Brick Z has been disconnected

Hieithedark01: I am back

KL True Blue, XDresser Host, (IWAVADA), M, strongtall and silent, Blossom Z: ok

Hieithedark01,KL True Blue, XDresser Host, (IWAVADA), M, strongtall and silent, Blossom Z: has log off


End file.
